


Steve's Beard

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [55]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Beard Kink, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Peggy defiantly as a beard kink, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Smut, explicit - Freeform, tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: Peggy is in a tiss-toss decision if she likes the idea of Steve having a beard or not. Steve decides to show her the plus side of having a beard.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952281
Kudos: 38





	Steve's Beard

Steve had told her once upon a time that for a series of years he had a beard. Standing in front of Steve while he did his nightly ritual of running the blade across his face, she couldn’t see it. Steve’s face was warm and smooth under her fingers and Peggy loved it that way. A beard and Steve? Personally, she never saw that working out. Steve was just too baby faced to pull one-off. 

Plus, she was used to that baby faced Steve who over shaved during the war, just to keep within the protocol. Even if he hadn’t needed to shave, there was the practice of a ritual that made the night a little less hectic. Something she understood. But they were no longer at war and Steve was back in her arms after his time in the future.

Still, it did not mean she wanted the beard.

The first time she feels the start of stubble that he neglects to shave is when he kisses her good morning. When the scratch of stubble along his chiseled jawline brushed against her own fair skin. Something about it made her shiver and she pretended not to notice the joy sparking in Steve’s eyes from it.  _ Men.  _

Though, the stubble was very attractive on him. It was that stubbled look, especially if he came home from doing God knows what while she worked, often sweaty and dirty. The first time it happened, she dropped her mug of hot water, intending to put a tea bag inside.

And Steve being Steve, he caught it easily.

“Whoa, are you okay, Pegs? You’re a little jumpy.” There was that concern laced in his voice. His eyes scrunching up in worry.

And of course, all she did is roll her eyes.

“Perfectly fine, darling. You just surprised me, is all. I didn’t expect you home so soon, plus...the stubble…” She reached out to feel the sharpness against her fingertips and couldn’t help the wondering thought of what it would feel like between her legs. “It made you look like someone else.”

“I get it,” Steve heaved a large sigh like this took all his energy to do so. “I’ll shave. Next time just put a razor in front of me, geez.”

She scoffed in the back of her throat, one she  _ knew  _ he heard, but by that time he was walking away to the shower. She let him get a good minute to get undressed before barging in, taking the razor from his hand and tossing it into the sink.

“I didn’t tell you to shave,” she huffed. “And you will do good not to put words into my mouth, Mr. Carter.” That boyish smirk just looked all the more handsome amongst the stubble. “I quite like the stubble and just...just maybe I can come around to the beard. I’ll have to see it first.”

As if Steve needed her permission to do anything.

The first time she felt the stubble between her thighs was her first weekend off in over a month. Stee had decided to wake her up  _ early  _ to celebrate the means that she could sleep in. The spot beside her was warm and the thought as to where Steve had gone to was lost when she felt the thick stubble that was coming in nicely rub against her thighs.

She moaned and lifted her hips, trying to ignore how much the feel of such thing felt like little spikes of pleasure through her.

“Steve…” she warned, feeling embarrassed over the fact she hasn’t bothered to trim down there in such a while. She’s simply been too busy.

“Shh. You lay back and focus on you,” the mountain of blankets told her. The sentence punctuated with a sharp nip to her inner thigh. Oh, that will certainly bruise. The bastard.

Peggy was right. The feel of his stubble had left her wonderfully raw. It sent little tingles of pleasure racing through her spine all weekend long. Come Monday, the burns were still there, fresh from last night and hidden underneath her skirt. It felt like her own dirty, little secret that she’d come to love.

Steve’s beard finally grew in full two weeks later, unfortunately, Peggy was not there to see it. She was away on an assignment in California, but she could hear how excited Steve got over the phone. It made her wish for these...little phones that Steve had often talked about, being able to send photos to one another. How she wanted to see her darling husband with his thigh beard. 

Among many thoughts as to the feel of the beard, that’s what kept her sane during this boring assignment that felt more like a punishment.

If she hadn’t known that was Steve snoring in her bed, Peggy would’ve thought that this was a stranger. The only light in the room was the moonlight streaming through the opened curtains. She wore a wrapped towel around her frame, watching her husband’s furry chest rise and fall.

Steve was right, this thing was thick and furry. And soft. It almost reminded her of an animal as she gently stroked it. He’d taken good care of it too. Trimmed it, laced it with soft conditioner and oil, unlike the many disgusting beards she’s seen on men. Steve knew how to care for it. And it smelled like him, his aftershave of something spicy and welcoming.

She wasn’t surprised when his eyes opened as she leaned over him nor when he grabbed her by the waist and flipped them so she was trapped under his forearms on either side of her. A smirk playing on his lips.

“I almost hit you with the lamp,” she warned, making Steve snort into her chest. 

“Is it the beard?” He asked, voice muffled by her warm chest.

“Yes, darling. It’s the beard.” She sighed when he caught one of her nipples between his teeth, giving an experimental tug. “I like it, though...I am afraid I’ll have to do one more test to prove it’s worthy of staying on your face.”

Even with her nipple in his mouth, he rested his chin on her, brow knitted together as he tried to piece together what she meant. Peggy gave no answer too. She gripped him between her thighs and flipped them with no warning. It was far too easy to get the advantage and surprise Steve by straddling his chest, then his face.

His hands easily obliged as she settled right on her throne, feeling his tongue instantly finding home deep in her core. With her thighs around his head, like earmuffs, she rocked her hips, not bothering to cut back on the moans.

The beard was soft but in that right manner, as she used his face to get off like he was her own personal toy, it was rough. She could already feel her thighs chafing in that wonderful manner she so craved.

Even as his tongue pressed as deep inside of as possible and he held her tightly to him, arms around her thighs. He needed this purchase when his lips and teeth wrapped around her clit and suckled like a hungry babe. She gasped and thrust her hips, a few fingers or more finding way inside of her soaked cunt. 

She was far too gone to focus and care, the beard was rubbing in all the right spots as much as his fingers and tongue were. She hadn’t even been aware she was pulling on his hair with one hand, the other clinging to the headboard to keep herself upright.

The scream that left her lips in ecstasy when he quickly brought her to that peak was a sound she’s never made before. A sound Steve drunk in, even as her juices squirted over his face and soaked wonderfully into the beard.

Yeah, Peggy decided long after a full night of her using her husband’s face and tongue over three times and twice as many orgasms before he finally fucked her hard enough to break yet another bed frame, the beard was going to stay.

She’d come around to it. 


End file.
